Finally, Mr Seville and Mrs Seville!
by LianneRetro
Summary: This fanfiction was all about Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller I don't own anything but their kids, Alvin Jr. and Aiko.
1. Beginning

**A/N: **Alvin and Brittany are teenagers, they are nearly 20 years old and nearly graduating college.

Please review, ASAP.

* * *

In the school hallway..

A chipette with auburn hair and blue eyes was walking on the hallway with lots of people.

"Britt!" Called by a brown furred and brown eyes chipmunk.

"Alvin, why?" Brittany asked, knowing what's gone into him.

"Were, uhh.. graduating college, right?" Alvin asked, while scratching his head.

Brittany nodded, "Yes, why?", "And our graduation is about July 13, right? And its Saturday, right?" Alvin asked.

"Yes and yes. Why your asking all about our graduation?" Brittany asked, while holding her bag.

"Just nothing." Alvin said, he grins.

"Come on, Alvin, i'm your girlfriend, i need to know." Brittany said.

Alvin leaned onto her and quickly kissed her. After that, he releases and again, grinning to her, then he ran.

"What's Alvin up to?" Brittany asks herself, then continued walking to the classroom.

~Recess~

Brittany sat on the third table as well as Alvin also, while sitting beside her. They eat their own lunch.

"What's your lunch today, Al?" Brittany sexily asked.

"Corndogs, Britt." Alvin sexily answered.

"Corndogs again? Oh my, you sure love corndogs." Brittany said, while eating hers.

"What's yours?" Alvin asked.

"Fruit Salad." Brittany said, while eating her fruit salad.

"Seriously, Britt. Are you really on a diet?" Alvin asked.

Brittany nodded, then she took a spoon and scooped the broth of the fruit salad, "Yes I am, even though I'm not fat."

"Whoah, now that's my Brittany!" Alvin said, eating corndogs; leaving a mess on his mouth.

Brittany grabbed a tissue and wiping Alvin's mess on the mouth.

A chipette approached with blonde hair and green eyes; she sat in front of Alvin and Brittany.

"Wow! You two are officially dating?" The blonde haired and green eyes chipette said.

Alvin nodded, "Lucky guess, Tricia! We ARE officially dating."

"Do everyone know that?" Tricia asked, drinking her soda.

"Yes, almost." Brittany responsed, wiping her mouth with the tissue.

Alvin turned to Brittany, "What almost?! Its..ALL!" Alvin shouted, he was not really mad; he was happy with joy.

The alarm bell ringed; it was time to go back in the classrooms.

~On The Hallway~

"Britt, sorry for what i did earlier, when we're in the cafeteria." Alvin said, clasping his bag.

"Its ok Alvin." Brittany responsed, forgiving him.

At last, they arrived on their classroom. Where all their classmates are waiting, Brittany and Alvin sat down to their proper seats. Everyone turned to Brittany.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, i didn't know you use the nudey picture on the internet!" The girl said, turning to Brittany.

"WHAT?!" Brittany shouted, Brittany hurries to the library and opens the computer.

Alvin followed Brittany all the way to the library, Brittany logged in to her account; there it was, the profile picture was in a nude picture of hers. Alvin was shocked. Brittany changed her profile picture, after that; she logged it out. Then she hurries back to the classroom. She notices Alvin.

"Alvin?! Are you peeking on me?" Brittany asked.

_'I knew it was Lyrica, she did this to Brittany!' _Alvin thought of his mind, "N-no. I was trying to think of something." Alvin lied, he fake smiles.

"Oh, and let's go!" Brittany grabbed Alvin's hand and hurrying to the classroom.

Someone blocked them; it was their Professor Slyndical.

"Alvin and Brittany! Why did you came to my class, LATE?!" Professor Slyndical asked, shouting in front of them.

"But, I-" Before Brittany would complete her sentence, Professor Slyndical said, "I want you two, in my office, now!" He points at his office.

"Yes sir." Said the two, then they go to the office together.

~At the office..~

"You two, what are you doing outside during my class?" Professor Slyndical asked, putting his hands together on the desk.

"We-we're in the li-brary sir.." Brittany said, the end sentence lands her on a gulp.

"Then, what do you do?! Social networking on the computer?!" Professor Slyndical shouted at the two, his anger is appearing.

"Y-yes sir..because.." Brittany said, she looked down at her feet.

"What is it?!" Professor Slyndical waits for an answer, he wants the answer right now.

"Because, someone said that my profile picture become nude and i was shocked and i go to the library, and get online, and changed my profile picture in my red gown." Brittany said softly.

Professor Slyndical sighed, "You should do that LATER."

"But, Professor-" Brittany didn't complete her sentence, "No, BUT's, Ms. Miller, you two; are currently on the detention!" Professor Slyndical said.

"Now, excuse me; i have classes to TEACH to." Professor Slyndical said, opening the door and quickly slammed.

"I-i'm sorry Britt.." Alvin said, looking down at his feet.

"It's okay.. now what shall we do?" Brittany asked, looking at her bag.

Alvin responsed her by a grin, he leans closer to Brittany and landed her a kiss, "Alvin, we're in Professor's off-" Brittany didn't complete her sentence because Alvin pressed his lips against hers, Alvin puts his tongue on her mouth, Brittany do as Alvin does. Alvin broke the kiss, he kisses Brittany's neck, Brittany softly moaned. After, Alvin broke the kiss, he grabs Brittany to the bathroom of the office.

"Alvin, I don't think this is the right place for us to have sex." Brittany said, worrying.

"Naah, it will going to be alright..i promise." Alvin said.

Before Brittany would answer, Alvin pressed her lips and their foreheads, the two kissed passionately. Alvin nibbles her lip, Brittany moaned softly, Alvin lets his tongue out and put it in Brittany's mouth, she does what Alvin does too. Alvin started to take off Brittany's clothes, Alvin took off her t-shirt, and her skirt. While Brittany does the same, after, Alvin started kissing Brittany's neck, and started kissing all of the whole body, Brittany let out a soft moan, "Oh..my...god, Alvin...", Alvin put his hands on Brittany wrists so it will stop Brittany to shake, then he continued, Alvin kisses her private parts, Brittany moaned with pleasure. Alvin licked her private parts, "AAAHH...ALVIN...YES!" Brittany moaned, Alvin nibbled Brittany's nibbles of her boobs, then Alvin licked them, Brittany chuckles. Alvin stops. Alvin gets his condom in the bag, then he puts it. "Ready?" Alvin asked, "Y-yes.." Brittany said, "I'll be yours, forever!", Alvin humps until it goes faster and faster, Brittany could feel her climax was coming, so was Alvin also, "ALVIN!" Brittany shouted, Alvin clenched his teeth. After 5 minutes, they stopped. And put they're clothes on, opening the door of the bathroom and go to their proper seats on the office.

"I love you, Alvin.." Brittany said, she sits on the chair.

"I love you too, Britt" Alvin said, while sitting on a chair.

At last, Professor Slyndical arrived, he was surprised of the two.

"Ok, detention time is over, you may go you two." Professor Slyndical said, checking his watch.

After, they got home.

* * *

**A/N: Beee dooo beeee doooo ** Please Reeeeeeeeeeview! Review nicely, I reply but I don't reply bad reviews and rude!


	2. Brittany's Pregnancy

**A/N: BEEEEE DOOOOO BEEEE DOOOOO! Lianne here, this is chapter 2.**

**Soo, i didn't show of Alvin and Brittany's sex scenes, but they still counted; they are 6. So please, sit back and relax, and read. **

**This is for Mature Readers only! Not appropriate for kids under 16 or what..**

* * *

It was morning, Brittany woke; she stretched her arms. But she feels something, she's getting dizzy, she begins to vomit; she hurries to the bathroom, opened the light, and there.. she vomit on the sink. Brittany was surprised that this is happening.

_'Am...I...pregnant?' _Brittany asked herself, she hurried and closed the light and the door of the bathroom, she takes off her pajamas, and proceeded to change her clothes into her uniform. She hurried downstairs, she sits on the chair, starts to eat fastly.

"Brittany, your not late. Don't eat fast, or you'll choke." Jeanette said, while holding her spoon and fork.

Brittany didn't mind what Jeanette warned, she was finished and drunk water, "Girls, I've got something to say..." Brittany said, looking down at her own feet.

Jeanette and Eleanor's ears are ready to listen, Brittany sighed, "I-im... pregnant."

Jeanette and Eleanor gasped, "Did you already try the Pregnancy Test?" Jeanette asked.

"No, but i felt dizzy this morning. I vomit upstairs on our bathroom." Brittany said.

"Brittany, it has not been confirmed. You should try the pregnancy test before saying your pregnant." Jeanette said, worrying.

"Then, where can I buy that Pregnancy Test thingy?" Brittany said, asking them.

"Oh-ooh! I know! Its in a drugstore, it's near in your school!" Eleanor said, as she continued eating.

"Thank you, girls." Brittany said, she smiles slightly. "Remember, Brittany. Were right here for you, anytime." Jeanette said, she continues to eat.

~In the school..~

Lots of people are walking on the school hallway, Alvin noticed Brittany is heading on her locker, Alvin began to chase her.

"So, how's my baby?" Alvin asked, leaning Brittany closer to him.

Brittany sighed, "Not this time, Alvin.." Brittany said, fixing her things up in her locker. "Whats wrong?" Alvin asked, worrying about their relationship, he thinks what they've done yesterday. "Al, i got something to tell you." Brittany said, she turned to Alvin. "What is it, babe?" Alvin asked, trying to know what she'll going to say to him. "Alvin, i think i'm pregnant." Brittany said it bravely, "But, I'm not sure because i still not tested the pregnancy test." Brittany said, this made Alvin be surprised.

"Well, let's go now!" Alvin quickly grabbed Brittany's hand, "Alvin, we'll get detention again!" Brittany shouting, while they run. Finally, they are now in the drugstore, they go in.

"Hello, how may i help you?" The girl said, "Can we buy a pregnancy test?" Brittany asked, "Here you go." The girl said, "Its for free for the famous, Brittany.", "Wow, thanks!" Brittany said.

Brittany tested, after that, it was shown that is...**positive.**

"Alvin! I am PREGNANT!" Brittany said, she was shed into tears, "What? Y-your.." Alvin said, he quickly decided to check the test again, it was confirmed. "Can we tell the others?" Brittany asked, sniffing. "No, not yet..until the time comes." Alvin said, his heart beats faster, "But, they'll know.." Brittany said, while she clasp her hands together, "Alright, fine." Alvin said.

~In the class (No lunch scenes sorry!)~

"Class dismissed." Professor Slyndical said, prepares his books.

Lots of teenagers left school, Alvin and Brittany together left; they directly go into Alvin's house. Brittany, while lying on Alvin's right shoulder. They opened the door, and saw Dave, Theodore and Simon.

"Hey, Alvin." Simon and Theodore said, while playing a video game. "Hi Alvin, how's school?" Dave asked, while eating.

"Uh.. it's great." Alvin said, his heart beats fast like a cheetah would run, "What's wrong, Alvin?" Simon asked, while eating a popcorn and watching Theodore to play.

"Umm...because..." Alvin said, "Tell us, Alvin. We're your brothers, and your family." Simon said, playing.

"Because, Brittany was...pregnant." Alvin said, clasping his hands together. "What?" Simon and Theodore replied, they just let out a loud gasp into their mouths, so was Dave. "You...two...will, become...mom and dad.. on your child?" Dave asked, he couldn't believe what did Alvin just say to them.

"Y-yes..." Instead of Alvin will reply, Brittany replied. Dave just gave them a surprised look so was Simon and Theodore, Simon and Theodore didn't continue to play, they just stared to the couple.

"We're going to be... the uncles?!" Simon and Theodore shouted, Alvin nodded. Simon and Theodore jumped off the couch, and they approach the couple. "Congratulations, you two..." Simon and Theodore said, they smiled weakly. "Congratulations, also." Dave said, looking down at them, continuing to eat. "Thank you." Brittany and Alvin replied them.

They finally told it to Alvin's family, the next target was Brittany's family. They opened the door, there was Jeanette and Eleanor.

"So, Brittany, your pregnant?" Eleanor asked, hoping because she wants to be the child's aunt. "Yes." Brittany said it softly. Jeanette and Eleanor just smiled, "Congrats!" Jeanette said, "Congratulations!" Eleanor said, "Thank you, girls!" Brittany said, smiled at her sisters.

* * *

**A/N: Is it short? Well, sorry if it was short. Anyway, the next chapter will lead that Brittany will be giving birth, well.. i need to skip the Pain scenes which Brittany felt while having a womb/a fetus in her tummy. Anyway, review! **


	3. New Member

**A/N: Remember everyone, i have to skip some of scenes. By the way, ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS were not belong to me, but the kids belong to me. **

* * *

In the hospital, we're Brittany was about to give birth to a little chipmunk or chipette.

"PUUSH!" Said by someone (I don't know if who it is..) who is supporting Brittany.

Alvin and the rest of the family was just sitting there on the bench, waiting Brittany to give birth to a little chipmunk or a chipette. Alvin heard loud groan, which is pain. Alvin putted his hand on his chin while waiting for her, he hoped and prayed, then the loud shout was stopped, Alvin was surprised.

"Mr. Seville, you can go in now. And the rest of all of you." Said by the girl, allowing them to go in and see the baby. "It was a boy." Said by the girl, putting the chipmunk on the mother's tummy. "His tiny." Theodore said, looking at the cute little chipmunk. Brittany woke, she saw her baby was lying on her tummy, and begins to carry him at her arms. "What shall we name for him?" Brittany asked Alvin, "Well, he seemed a lot like me, his face, his little nose.." Alvin said, pointing the parts he said. "How about, Alvin Jr.?" Brittany asked, she playfully winked at Alvin. "Okay." Alvin said, still looking at the baby. Alvin manly shed tears, also the rest of the family (including Brittany.)

Alvin quickly kissed Brittany, Brittany deepened the kiss, then Alvin broke the kiss; "I love you, babe." Alvin said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you too, Alvin." Brittany said, kissing his nose.

"You're quite like a family." Eleanor said, clasping her hands together on her lap. "We ARE a family, but not official as of yet." Brittany said, while carrying the baby, Jeanette nodded, "Yes, because you two are not yet married." Jeanette said. "You two could get married after your graduation in college." Simon said, wiping his glass. Brittany felt a presence still on her tummy, "Puuuush!" said by the girl, this time, Alvin was REALLY and REALLY surprised, is there another baby? Brittany gave birth again, this time, they are four.

"I'll name this Aiko." Brittany said, trying to name the baby. "I think Aiko is a girl name, babe." Alvin said, "No its not." Brittany said, but she will not start a fight. "Okay, okay." Alvin said, folding his arms.

In the house..

Brittany gently put the babies on the cradle, and rocking them slowly. Brittany asked herself, _'Are we becoming parents? Are we going to handle these babies, they are quite many to me. Oh, Brittany, don't ever think now like that! Your a parent now, you have your own family.' _Brittany gently kissed the babies on the forehead after they went to sleep. Then Brittany walks out of the room.

"Babe.." Alvin said, calling Brittany. "Hmm..?" Brittany turned to Alvin. Alvin knelt, then he slowly pulled out a red velvet little box, Brittany gasped, she knows it's time. "Will you marry me?" Alvin asked. Brittany shed into tears, she nodded, "Yes!" She said, Alvin stood and gently placing the ring on her finger, Brittany passionately kissed Alvin.

* * *

**A/N: Hold on! It's not the end yet. I'm sorry for a short story because I made this on WEEKDAY. Anyway, review nicely! **

**Alvin Jr.- Boy**

**Aiko - Boy**

**Have a fun day, god bless us.**


End file.
